


And Many More

by frapandfurious



Series: Kylux Ficlet Medley [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything I Touch Turns to Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Light!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you even know what today is, Hux?"</p>
<p>"Today isn't anything."</p>
<p>"It's your birthday."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Many More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomfix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/gifts).



> Birthday ficlet for my dear friend~*throws fluff at you*

"Surprise!"

 

Hux froze in the entrance to his quarters.

 

"What have you done to my desk, Ren?" Hux's voice was sharp as he hung up his coat. The tone took Kylo completely by surprise, as did the use of “Ren”. Hux rarely called him that, only when they were in public and when he was...angry...

 

Kylo's eyes swept over Hux and noted the deep frown, tense back and shoulders, clenched fists. Yes, definitely angry. It must have been a rough day. That upset Kylo more than Hux's snapped remark; this was a day that should have been good.

 

"I decorated it," Kylo cut right to the point.

 

"Why?"

 

"Isn't it obvious?" He couldn't help being a little difficult.

 

"If it was obvious I wouldn't be asking, Ren, now tell me what all this is so I can have a droid come clean it up."

 

Kylo frowned and looked at the desk. It was lined around the edges with bright red ribbon, the only color he could find. The surface of it he'd sprinkled with...well, he couldn't find confetti, so he'd shredded up some sheets of white and silver flimsiplast using the Force, and hadn’t _that_ been an interesting exercise in what his powers could do. In the center sat a small plate and on top of it was a cake, just big enough for two people. He’d managed to make it using the limited resources in the Finalizer’s kitchens, when no one was around, of course. Next to the cake sat a package wrapped in black cloth and tied up with the same red ribbon that adorned the desk. On the desk chair, a peacefully sleeping Millicent had a red bow attached to her black collar to tie it all together.

 

"Clean it up? But...it's for you."

 

"What makes you think I wanted the place where I do my work covered in...whatever that is?"

 

Kylo was failing not to let the hurt show on his face. 

 

"Do you even know what today is, Hux?"

 

"Today isn't anything."

 

"It's your birthday."

 

"And?"

 

"Oh, so you _do_ know."

 

"Of course I know my own date of birth, but what does that have to do with anything?"

 

"I...I thought we could celebrate. You know, together. After all, this time last year we still hated each other."

 

Kylo feebly tried to smile but his heart was sinking by the second. Hux continued to look perplexed.

 

"Why would we celebrate?"

 

"What?"

 

"One’s birth date has no purpose outside of record keeping. Being born is not an accomplishment, why would someone celebrate it?"

 

"Didn't...didn't they celebrate birthdays on Arkanis?"

 

"Of course not. I ask again, why..."

 

"Nevermind," Kylo interrupted, his face flushed with embarrassment and his eyes downcast. Hux knew that pouty expression well.

 

"Are you about to…”

 

"Just forget it!" Kylo covered his eyes with one hand and with the other swept a ripple of energy across the desk, sending the makeshift confetti, gift and cake scattering onto the floor and startling Millicent out of her slumber and into the bedroom.

 

Without another word he collected his helmet and cloak and stormed out, leaving an even more confused Hux in his wake.

 

Hux should have been angry. He was angry when he came in, and when he saw the display. Now, though his eyes were fixed on the mess, his mind was picturing Kylo's wounded look. Whatever this was, he'd obviously expected a much different response. They both knew intimate relationships weren't Hux's strong point, but even he could see he'd reacted harshly and taken out his stress on his lover, who'd only been trying to...celebrate, apparently.

 

That bit still bewildered Hux. Then again, he and Ren were from very different backgrounds. Maybe wherever Ren had grown up had very different customs surrounding the day of one's birth.

 

Ignoring the mess for now, he removed his boots and went to his room to find Millicent and do a little research.

 

*

 

It turned out that most planets in the galaxy acknowledged birthdays in one way or another.

 

Including Arkanis.

 

Hux sat back from his datapad and let the realization sink in that it was never his planet's culture that was the problem, but his own emotionally barren family. He wondered what other customs and traditions he’d missed out on.

 

And then he let the shame sink in that he'd never noticed how they were so different from everyone else, just accepted it along with everything else his father had fed him in place of love.

 

Finally and painfully he let the guilt sink in over his treatment of Kylo, his Kylo who _did_ love him, was the only one who did. Who had only wanted to make today special. Hux was still haunted by that sad expression, the one he knew only meant tears would follow. His chest felt tight. It was suddenly hard to breathe. Hux didn't make mistakes often, but he truly had this time.

 

The tightness grew and grew and Hux shot to his feet with the need to do something. He just didn’t know _what._ Nearly eight months with Kylo had only marginally improved his competence in a relationship. But…he wasn't good at showing it, but _hells_ he loved that boy and he'd do whatever it took to make this right.

 

*

 

An hour later he showed up at Ren's quarters. He considered letting himself in but thought it might not be welcome under the circumstances. Steeling himself, he knocked lightly.

 

The door swung open, but Ren wasn't standing there; he hadn't moved from his couch. Hux stepped in and the door shut behind him.

 

Kylo was sitting hunched forward with his elbows on his knees and hair a mess around his face, looking at him warily. Hux didn't like that look one bit. 

 

"What brings you here, General."

 

Hux flinched at the use of his title. Like "Ren", Kylo only called him General when they were around others or, occasionally, playfully in bed.

 

"I...wanted to...I'm here to..." Hux faltered under Kylo's intense gaze. 

 

Kylo sensed his nerves and softened a little. For how easily and often he got angry, he had trouble staying that way when it came to Hux. He rose and moved to stand in front of him.

 

"Is this you trying to apologize?"

 

Hux clamped his mouth shut and nodded.

 

"I should apologize too," Ren's hand shot up before Hux could protest. "I know you don't like mess and that you'd be returning from a long shift. The way I chose to go about this was...unsuited to you. I'm sorry."

 

"No, I'm sorry," Hux blurted, mildly annoyed that Kylo had beaten him to saying it. He cleared his throat and pretended to adjust his tunic so he didn’t have to look at Kylo. "What you did was sweet. I should have been more grateful, and I certainly shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You didn’t deserve that and I have no excuse."

 

"Well, you didn't know about birthdays, so..."

 

Hux swallowed.

 

"Yes, about that. It turns out people _do_ celebrate them on Arkanis, just not…"

 

Hux's thoughts hit Kylo before he could get the words out. The last of Kylo's frustration was gone in an instant.

 

"Oh, Hux."

 

He pulled Hux into a tight embrace. Hux could have cried with relief. He looped his arms possessively around Kylo’s waist, buried his face in his shoulder and relaxed into him. The warmth of his body and strength of his arms and the comforting scent of him made Hux suddenly so incredibly grateful to have Kylo. He was glad he hadn’t let his reservations about caring for someone overpower the pull he felt to the other man all those months ago. Once he’d given in, Kylo was so worth it. Days like today reminded him of that.

 

“I love you,” he mumbled into Kylo’s neck. It was still hard to say out loud, but he really needed to say it just then.

 

Kylo rubbed his back.

 

“I know. I love you, too.”

 

“Will you come back?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Kylo followed Hux back to his quarters. As they entered, he couldn’t stop his gaze from wandering to the floor to look at the mess that…

 

That wasn’t there.

 

His eyes moved to the desk to find that Hux had painstakingly recreated his display, every piece of confetti, the gift, the ribbon, even Millicent. The only thing missing was the cake.

 

“The cake was beyond saving,” Hux responded apologetically, “so I hope this will suffice.”  


Sitting in the center of the desk was a bowl and in that bowl was a heaping serving of…something. It was dark brown and streaked with something lighter brown with two spoons sticking out of it.

 

“What is that?”  
  
Hux looked appalled.

 

“It’s ice cream.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve never had _ice cream_?”

 

“This coming from the man who never knew you celebrated birthdays…”

 

Hux swatted his arm and Kylo laughed.

 

“Pick up your gift and the bowl,” he instructed Hux.

 

“Why?”  


“Just do it.”

 

“Fine, but not because you said so. I happen to want to eat this before it melts.”

 

Hux picked up his still-wrapped gift in one hand and their dessert in the other. He yelped and nearly dropped both when a strong arm swept under his thighs and hoisted him up so he was practically sitting on Kylo’s shoulder, Kylo’s arms holding him around the hips to keep him in place. Hux placed one forearm on top of Kylo’s head to steady himself as Kylo began moving to the bedroom.

 

“You couldn’t have just said ‘let’s go to the bedroom’, no, you had to be a show off…”

 

“I could let go if you want.”

 

“Don’t you _dare_ or you get no ice cream _and_ no me.”

 

“You make a compelling argument, General.”

 

“And you’re lucky you’re pretty.”

 

Kylo laughed again; music to Hux’s ears. He set Hux down carefully on the bed then climbed on with him. They arranged themselves so Hux was sitting comfortably caged between Kylo’s legs with his back against Kylo’s chest. Hux held the bowl while they ate, glancing over his shoulder occasionally to gauge Kylo’s reaction. It was an instant hit and Hux made a mental note to start getting Kylo ice cream at least once a week.

 

Hux had barely set the bowl down when Kylo was shoving the gift into his hands. He opened it to reveal a folded black sweater. Kylo set his chin on Hux’s shoulder and watched as Hux ran his fingers over the soft material and smiled fondly.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“I love it.” He turned his head a little to kiss the bridge of Kylo’s nose. “But is this your way of telling me to stop wearing yours?”

 

“Hold it up.”

 

Hux frowned at being ordered around again, but took the sweater by its shoulders and held it up so the folded material fell open.

 

“It’s _huge_!”

 

“It’s mine.” Kylo’s big dark eyes blinked up at Hux “To keep you warm when I’m away.”

 

And Hux…Hux was an eloquent man, but whatever he was feeling in this moment, this surge of warmth in his veins and a pull at his heart and a burning in his eyes, it surpassed what he could express in words. He clutched the sweater tightly to his chest with one hand and slipped the other one into Kylo’s hair to gently tug his head up. He poured every bit of what he was feeling into a tender kiss and could only hope Kylo sensed it.  
  
“Happy Birthday,” Kylo mumbled when they broke apart.

 

“Thank you,” Hux said breathlessly, “ _thank you_ …”

 

Then he rolled onto Kylo to kiss him again and again.

 

They spent the rest of Hux’s birthday celebrating.

**Author's Note:**

> ((It's chocolate ice cream with peanut butter ripple~))
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
